Birthday Surprise
by DJ'sgirl
Summary: Summary in first paragraph.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Birthday Surprise  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author: DJ'sgirl  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything that has to do with PB; if I did I would be really rich. Anyway PLEASE don't sue me.  
  
Paring: Riddick/Jack  
  
Summary: Summary in first paragraph.  
  
Archive: If you want it just e-mail at benniebuddy@cfl.rr.com  
  
Feedback: Please, I want to know what you guys think.  
  
This takes place when Jack, Imam, and Riddick get picked up on this salvage ship. They were on the ship for about 2 earth weeks. It was dumb luck that they were found. The survivors lost hope after about the 9th day. When they were picked up the crew didn't ask many questions, which was good. They had 2 weeks to figure out a story so they didn't have much to worry about. The story pretty much was the truth; the only thing that they had to cover up was Riddick. Riddick was beat up pretty bad. His leg got infected really badly and he had to stay in the med bay for a while. Jack would visit him all the time. She was very worried about the one person she thought would protect her. Jack figured she cared about Riddick a little too much then she was supposed to. Lately she was having these weird feeling when she was around him; butterflies in her stomach, and a slight touch would send shock waves throughout her body. She didn't feel like this before, but the 2 weeks on the skiff made her change. While on the ship she made some friends with the crew.  
  
Gina was the youngest of the crew of 9. She was 3 years older than Jack. Her father was the captain, which explained her present on the ship. She lost her mom when she was 5. Jack could relate because her mom died also when she was young, she ended up living with her alcoholic dad. She was on the Hunter-Gratzner because she wanted to get away from him. Gina was pretty and thin like Jack but she was very female looking. Jack wished she didn't shave her head. She loved her hair. Also on the ship there was Michael, who was very cute. He was 6 foot 1 and had brown hair, blues eyes. He was cute in the way like boy next door cute. Jack loved hanging out with him. He was so funny. When ever Jack was alone he would come up from behind her and start a tickle fight. Michael made her feel good. He would say she was pretty, even with the baldhead. Jack never took anything from it because she just thought he was just saying it to say it. He was 21 years old, so why would he be interest in a scrawny boyish looking 16-year old girl. He also taught here boxing which was really hard training. There was also Paul. Jack always thought he was sort of fruity, but he would always say that he was more in touch with his famine side because he grew up with a lot of sisters. Jack was proven wrong when she saw him and Christena making out. She was a little surprised because he actually looked like a great kisser. Christena was the same age as Paul, 28. She was Jamaican -Chinese, which gave here really nice skin. It was caramel much like Riddick's. She had nice silky hair, jet black in color. She was what you would call exotic looking. Then there were the Parker twins. Sam and Samara are fraternal twins. They were usually in the engine room making repairs. They always said two head are better than one. Seventh was Ming Lee. She was from New China. She was very wise. While on the ship, she taught her meditation techniques and an ancient form of some material arts. Dre was the only black guy there. He had this hip hoppy style to himself. He loved to dance. He taught Jack some really cool dance moves. Then the last was Cappy. He was like a father figure to all of them. He was extremely kind, and loved giving advice. Jack, Imam and Riddick were on the ship for about 1 month because it would take them another 4 to get to New Mecca. Riddick still wasn't out of sickbay. It didn't look good. His condition was getting worse and the infection was traveling down his leg. While Jack was visiting him he would go in and out of consciences. One day she was about to go visit when she saw Christena rushing to the med room. Riddick had begun to go into seizures and then fell in to a coma. Jack tried to get into the room but Michael held her back. Jack cried on Mike's shoulder for about a week. Christena and Mike were the only ones who knew how she felt about Richard. They had to use a name so they just named him Richard Johns. Jack is alone in her quarters, which she shared with Imam, when someone knocks on the door. She gets up and answers it. The door opens with a slight swooshing sound.  
  
"You okay?" it was Michael holding something behind his back.  
  
"I've been worse, what do you have behind your back?" he gives her a sly smile.  
  
"Well. what do you think it is?"  
  
"Mike come on, what is it?" she goes to take a peak but he moves before she can get a glance. "I will tackle you if you don't tell me."  
  
"Is that a promise?" Jack smacks him on the arm. They both laugh. Then he hands it to her. It's a rectangular black box. On it, it says 'TIFFANY'S OF NEW PARIS'  
  
"Oh my god," she opens it and it has a silver necklace with a diamond in crested pendent. The pendent is a solid sliver heart with pink diamonds on the edges and in the middle it had her name, "Why did you get me this, my birthday isn't tell another 3 days."  
  
"Well I saw it in town and just thought it would be a perfect present."  
  
"Then why give it to me now?" he moves closer to her till they're about 3 inches apart. He looks down on her and touches her cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
"Because I thought you needed something to cheer you up."  
  
"Thanks, I think I need it." they stared into each others eyes, Mike starts to lean in and there lips are about to touch but Jack turns her head and it lands on her cheek. "I can't." Mike backs away with a sober look on his face.  
  
"Sorry I forgot."  
  
"It's okay, but I don't understand why you like me, why don't you like Gina. She's much prettier."  
  
"Still, I can't talk to her the way I talk to you."  
  
"But don't you want someone who is about the same age as you. I'm 16."  
  
"Maybe but you are a lot more mature for your age. It wouldn't matter with Riddick." Now that was a blow to the stomach. Jack gets a hurt look on her face. "Oh god I'm so sorry Jack. I didn't mean it that way. I know how you feel about Riddick but I respect your wishes about being friends. We cool?"  
  
"Well." she pauses in fake thought, "maybe if you buy me another necklace." she tries to keep a straight face but it doesn't work. They both stand there a moment, and then Michael walks out the door. "Where are you going?" He turns around "To go by you another necklace." Jack rushes at him and jumps on his back, "Well, if you let me come. I want to get the best one the store has." She gets off and hands Michael the necklace. "You want to do the honors?" He reaches in the box and takes the necklace out. Jack turns around so her back is to him and he slips the necklace on. She turns around and gives Mike a hug. "Thanks for everything Mike."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Well see ya later." She closed the door to the room and headed to sickbay. Michael didn't bother asking where she was going, he knew. He didn't understand why she was in love with some guy whose twice her age, has known him for about 2 weeks and is in a coma. All he knew was on that planet he saved her life twice. All he hoped was that Jack would realize it wouldn't work out. He turned and headed for the work out room.  
  
In the med room Jack saw Christena looking at some monitors that Riddick was hooked up to. He looked better then he did before. He was lucky they didn't have to amputate his leg. The infection had cleared up but he was still in a coma. "So how does it look doc?" Jack said walking up beside her and staring at the monitor to his heart.  
  
"Well, he's better, just not sure when he's gonna come back to the awake?"  
  
"Yeah, comas are tricky like that, right?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Hey," Christena notices Jack's necklace, "Who gave you that?"  
  
"Michael."  
  
"Mickey gave you a necklace!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Wow honey, aren't you lucky." she moves to a chart and writes something down.  
  
"Why you say that?"  
  
"Cause look at you, you have to gorgeous men in your life. I wish I were that lucky."  
  
"You have Paul."  
  
"What Paul, me and him broke up a long time ago? Thought you knew."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well babe, I got go, we're gonna be on New Paris for another day, you want to go shopping with us girls. Maybe pick up some new clothing?" Jack looks down at what she was wearing. A pair of faded blue jeans and a t-shirt she borrowed from Gina.  
  
"I think that's a good idea." So Christena left and Jack was alone with Riddick. She pulled a chair up to the bed. She hated seeing Riddick like this. It was too much sometimes. "Hey big guy," she puts a hand on his prickly head and began to rub, "my birthday is coming up in a few days and it would be nice if you woke up soon. It would be the greatest birthday present ever." she lays her head on his arm and begins to caress his bicep. Then Jack got an idea, it probably wouldn't work, but she'd try anyway. She got up and leaned over and kissed Riddick on the lips. She waited a moment and nothing happened. "Only in fairytales." Then she noticed that his heart rate went up after she did it. Could he have really felt that? She thought to herself. She stayed there a little bit longer than left. Dinner would be served and they all had to be there. 


	2. The Next Day

Title: Birthday Surprise  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author: DJ'sgirl  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything that has to do with PB; if I did I would be really rich. Anyway PLEASE don't sue me.  
  
Paring: Riddick/Jack  
  
Summary: Summary in first paragraph.  
  
Archive: If you want it just e-mail at benniebuddy@cfl.rr.com  
  
Feedback: Please, I want to know what you guys think.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Jack did her usually routine, she woke up, prepared for her training session with Ming Lee, and then after she would get ready for whatever she planed for that day. So since she was going shopping she would were something loose and comfortable. The girls went shopping for necessities, and then they went shopping for clothing. Jack both more girly clothes that fit her better. All of her clothes were black and she bought 3 pair of black leather pants. Her girl crew approved all of the clothes. She couldn't wait to see the reaction of the male half. She actually bought make up too. Gina told her that she would teach her how to use it when they got to the ship. By the end of the day she spent all her money that she earned from working on the ship. Cappy was more than happy to give her money. When she got back she went into her quarters and feel fast asleep. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. While Jack was a sleep..  
  
Christena went into the sickbay to see if Riddick had made any progress. To her surprise she walked into to see the bed empty. She looked around and saw nobody.  
  
"What the." then all of a sudden Riddick walked out of a shadowed corner, "Well it looks like you made a full recovery."  
  
"Guess so," he said flatly still stark nude. It caught her by surprised and caused to blush a bit. "What, never seen a dick before?"  
  
"Well, yeah but not one so."  
  
"Where's my clothes?" he cut her off.  
  
"Well, we bought you new clothes. You guys didn't have much when you came here."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yeah, me and Jack."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Sleeping."  
  
"Figures, since you went shopping today."  
  
"What, how did you."  
  
"When you're in a coma, you might not be able to move but you still are able to hear."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep, everything, it's amazing what people say when they think you can't hear." Christena turns a little bit red because she has said some really personally things.  
  
"Well, I guess I don't have to tell you much of what happened around here while you were out." Riddick doesn't say anything for a while and just examines her.  
  
"So what's been up with Jackie and the holy man?"  
  
"Nothing really, Jack's 17th birthday is tomorrow."  
  
"I know, she kept telling me to wake up for her birthday."  
  
"I know she cares about you a lot."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You know what would be cool?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you acted like you were still a sleep and act like you woke up for her birthday. She would be so surprised."  
  
"Well, I guess that would be cool. I guess I could sleep a little longer."  
  
"Great, so you better get under those covers before Jack sees you." Christena didn't care much to see Riddick naked anymore. It was a little much for her to handle. Riddick realizes this and makes an effort to go as slow as he can. When finally under the covers Christena turns to leave but stops when she hears Riddick's low husky growl. Christena looks over her shoulder with an eyebrow raised. "What?" He gives her a sly smile.  
  
"Oh nothing, just remembering something you said. Something about needing to get 'laid'. We might be able to take care of that next time you come back to check up on me doc."  
  
"I don't think so Mr. Johns. I wouldn't do anything like that. If Jack found out she would be furious."  
  
"What she don't know won't kill her. Plus even if; she would get over it. She would understand."  
  
"Sorry she's my friend." And with that she walked out. That was a very tantalizing offer, but Jack would hate her. She knew that Jack liked him more than the usual way. Still, she wouldn't find out. Christena went to quarters to take a little nap 


	3. Unwanted Surprise

Title: Birthday Surprise  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author: DJ'sgirl  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything that has to do with PB; if I did I would be really rich. Anyway PLEASE don't sue me.  
  
Paring: Riddick/Jack  
  
Summary: Summary in first paragraph.  
  
Archive: If you want it just e-mail at benniebuddy@cfl.rr.com  
  
Feedback: Please, I want to know what you guys think.  
  
Unwanted Surprise  
  
It was well passed midnight and Christena is sitting in her room unable to get the thought of Riddick out of her mind. She didn't know what to do. She was horny as hell and doing the job herself wasn't enough anymore. Who would know? Everyone is still asleep and she would be really quiet. She gets out of her bed and silently walks to the med room. Riddick is still awake. He's been pretty much asleep for about a month. Then he notices somebody's coming into the room. He acts like he's asleep. He notices it's a female scent. Upon closer examination he notices it's the doctor. He smells her fear and arousal. Christena gets closer to the bed and sits down on the side of the bed. She still thinks that he's sleeping. Then she feels his hand snake up her leg. "Changed your mind I see." all Christena can see are his reflective eyes.  
  
"Well, you make it hard for a girl to refuse an offer like that." Then as fast as lighting she's straddling him. She giggles a bit, and then leans in connecting lips with Riddick.  
  
"I knew you liked it rough." Christena grinds into Riddick's crouch. He growls and moves his hands all over Christena's body. Christena pulls off her shirt and shorts. Now she's completely open to him. "Beautiful." was all he said before he went in. Christena's head rolls back. They started to get in sync with each other.  
  
Little did they know that someone was going to walk in on them and their show. Jack couldn't sleep, she was to excite and she figured she would have one last one on one with Riddick just to see if it would do anything. Imam was fast asleep, one thing she knew about Imam was that he was a deep sleeper. Aliens could attack the ship and he would still be asleep. She was half way there when she got this uneasy feeling in her stomach. Something was telling her that something awful was up ahead. Lately she had been enhancing her instincts with meditation. The first thing that came to mind was Riddick. Started to running to the med room; when she got there she ran straight in. Then screeched to a halt at what she saw, Christena riding Riddick with her head thrown back in pleaser.  
  
"Oh my god." Jack said barely audible. Still, Riddick heard her and turned his head. He barely recognize the figure, it all became clear when Christena yelped,  
  
"Jack, oh shit." She demounted Riddick and tousled the sheets. Jack fell to the floor with sheer horror on her face. She couldn't believe what she just saw, all she knew was that she needed to get out of there. She scrambled backward off the floor and ran out. Christena called out to her, but Jacked didn't look back. She ran until she couldn't run anymore. She just collapsed on all fours in front of the cargo room. She didn't know where she could go. All she knew was she didn't want to be on the same ship as him and her. She decided that she would stay in the cargo room and go back to the room later. When she entered the room, the light from the stars radiating from the window, only lit it. She walked around looking at some of the boxes this ship was carrying. Just stuff exported from other planets to trade with other things in New Mecca. No doubt for spices. Then she came along a box marked "S B P" Jack took a look and noticed it was filled with decorations.  
  
"Oh jess." Jack nearly forgot. Her birthday was today, they were planning a surprise birthday party. Jack started to sob quietly not crying any tears, until she heard someone coming. She covered the box and hid behind some carts. Jack closed her eyes and held her breath. The footsteps were light, a women's, and that smell was of sweat mixed with White Diamond perfume. It was Christena.  
  
"Jack?" Christena whispered. She walked in and ordered the lights to 100%. I made Jack wince a bit, but she kept quiet. She could sense Christena getting closer to her so she scooted more behind the crates. There was an opening for Jack to get from the crates to the door. She silently snuck from behind and jetted out the door. She figured she'll just go back to the room now and wait till morning. Right now that's the only place she'll feel better. She got to the room and laid down on the bed. A few minutes after someone walked in, it was heavy footsteps. She knew this scent well, stale, musky, with a hit of White Diamond perfume. Riddick came toward her bed and sat at the edge. She had her back to him. He brushed the side of her arm with his large hand. Jack immediately tensed, but Riddick continued to stroke her arm.  
  
"Stop." Jack hissed from in between clenched teeth.  
  
"Or what kid?" he kept on.  
  
"Or I'll break your fingers." Jack said flatly. Riddick grunted.  
  
"I'll like to see you try." He moved his hand up her neck to her hair. Wow, she sure has changed a lot. I barely recognized her before. Before he could move his way back down, Jack had him on the floor with his arm behind his back held down by a knee, and a finger bent back enough to cause pain. Before he could scream Jack covered his mouth.  
  
"Riddick, don't push me. If you ever touch me again, a finger won't be the only thing broken. Now as you can see I'm extremely pissed. No wait, BEYOND pissed. I want you to leave, before you wake Imam." Then she gave him a warning pull and let him go. She climbed back on the bed. Before Riddick left he whispered in her ear.  
  
"You and me both know that the holy man wouldn't wake up if World War 4 was going on. As for that little stunt you just pulled I'll let it slide this time. But next time I'll teach why it's not good to play with fire." Then he stocked off; Jack didn't notice she was holding her breath until she gasped when the doors shut. She was holding on to so much anger that she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. What was she going to do tomorrow; right now she really wasn't in the mood to have a surprise party. Maybe if she stayed inside her room acting like she was sick maybe they would leave her be. 'Nah. I do that they'll fuss over me and have Christena look at me. I really don't want to deal with her trying to explain what happened. Well, then I guess the only thing I can do is sleep all day today, won't be hard.' So she drifted off to sleep, to just wake up later from having seen a replay of what happened earlier. Jack hadn't shed one tear yet until right then, the first one came then the next and they wouldn't stop. Jack silently sobbed herself to sleep. 


End file.
